The New Member
by Priscilla529
Summary: Crystal and her best friends, Angel and Madeline, decided to visit Fairy Tail. But on the way, they were lost!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

As Angel and Crystal are walking together in the park, their best friend, Madeline, rushed over.

"OMG! I have just finished reading the Wizard News, and it says that the wizards from Fairy Tail just destroyed an entire city! They are so cool!" Madeline screamed in delight.

"I wished we could join it! It sounds so fun!" Crystal replied. The three of them are fans of a guild called Fairy Tail.

"But we have to be wizards to join, and we're not.." Angel pointed out in disappointment.

"Maybe we do, but we just don't know it yet.." Madeline smirked, messing with them.

Crystal's POV

I rolled my eyes. As much as I wanted it to be true, I knew it was impossible. Suddenly, Madeline's eyes lit up, and I knew she have just thought of a crazy idea that usually ends up in a disaster.

"Hey! Maybe we can visit! I mean, we don't have to be wizards to visit! Right?" she explained excitedly.

"Great idea, Med! Come on, let's go now!" Angel shouted excitedly.

"What if we're not allowed? Besides, they're wizards, which means they're dangerous." I pointed out. I don't know why, but I am the least carefree from the three of us, and I'm always teased because of that.

"Oh, come one, Crystal! Don't be such a nitwit! Come on, let's not waste any more time!" Madeline replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." I replied, giving up, and I have to admit, I'm pretty excited about it.

We quickly prepared everything we need and travelled the 15 miles between us and Fairy Tail. On the way, we talked about what we're going to do in order not to embarrass ourselves. Getting too distracted, we made a wrong path, but we didn't realize it until it was too late.

"Arghh! Why does it feel like we have gone more than 15 miles but is still in the middle of nowhere?" Madeline asked irritably.

"Ugh, guys, do you think we m-might be…lost?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I'll check the map…"Angel's voice drifted off as she checked the map. Her eyes turned big, and I'm quite sure I know the answer to my question.

" We're not lost.. right?" Madeline asked, with a little quiver in her voice.

"I- I don't know how this can happen! Wait, we did go to the right path, right?" Angel said, a bit shaking.

"Idiot! We took the left path! Where were you when we did so?" Madeline shouted.

"Hey! There's no point in fighting! We're still lost!" I shouted in despair.

Crystal's POV ends

Fear filled their minds as they realize that they're lost!


	2. What is happening?

They kept walking around but instead of getting closer, they end up in a forest with trees as tall as skyscrapers.

Madeline's POV

'I can't believe Angel is so clumsy and did not even warn us not to go to the left path! Look what it has done to us now! 'I thought to myself. As if reading my thoughts, Crystal turned to look at me and glowered. She pulled me to the side and whispered sharply," Madeline! I know what you're thinking, but it's not her fault! So stop blaming her!"

"Whoa… can you read minds or something?" I asked curiously. I have to admit, she surprises me sometimes.

She ignored me, and studied the map with Angel, while I walked around, capturing the view of the forest. If we're not panicked, I would have wanted to stay here and enjoy the feeling of nature I've never seen or felt before.

Angel's POV

I looked at the way Madeline looked at me, and I knew that she is blaming me for making us lost. I felt kind of angry since it's not only my fault. She wasn't paying attention when we made the wrong turn and if she did, none of this would have happened.

Sometimes, her attitude made me question about our friendship. Can we stand each other? If we don't, WHY are we best friends?

Angel's POV ends

"Arghhh! We've been walking for hours! What do you think our parents would think?" Madeline whined.

"Let's just stay for the night. We'll go find a way out tomorrow." Crystal suggested. They took the jackets they brought and made it a pillow. Since they're starving, Angel carefully took out the food supplies.

After eating, Angel and Madeline went to sleep, but Crystal couldn't. She was wondering how to find a way out of the forest, but after a while, her eyelids dropped and she was sleeping in no time.

Crystal's POV

"Wake up!" Madeline shouted. I opened my eyelids and saw Madeline towering over me. I got up and saw that Angel was holding the map.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Angel said she found the way home!" Madeline answered excitedly, "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

I quickly gathered my stuff and we started walking. After walking for what seemed like hours, we decided to have a break and have a picnic. While we're eating, I keep on sensing something terribly wrong happening, something unusual. Something's missing from the forest. But what?

Angel's POV

I hate to say this, but while I'm eating my snack, I kept on looking at Crystal's face. She was frowning, as if she sensed something wrong. I don't quite know how or why, but she's been acting strangely ever since we got lost. I'm starting to think that she might be a wizard after all. I'll never admit this to her, but the thought of Crystal having a chance to be a wizard makes a part of me envy her.

Suddenly, the forest became quiet. Eerily. I looked around, expecting to find a wild animal ready to pounce at us.

Crystal's POV

There is no sound at all. No birds chirping, no leaves or insects moving. It means that there is a predator on the roll. Angel is looking around with a worried look on her face. Madeline looked at me, mouthing,' what is happening?'

I shrugged, trying not to show panic. Further away, I thought I could hear movement. Suddenly, my mouth felt strange. It tasted like rotten fish. I felt like spitting it out, but couldn't since it's just a feeling. 'I've felt this before, but when? And why?' I thought to myself.

More movement. More rotten fish. I slowly retreated to the picnic and took a knife gently, in case things turn for the worse. Madeline and Angel did so too, and soon we were back to our positions, waiting. In a few seconds, I heard more movement, but Angel and Madeline didn't. Now how is that possible?

Too much movement for one human or beast. There must be more. Thinking about that makes me shudder. Whatever it is, it must be dangerous, since it made the entire forest still.

Madeline's POV

I looked forward, holding my breath. What is out there? I felt creepy and weird in this still forest.

Suddenly, a piercing scream emerged from somewhere in the forest. Now, I'm not the best in science, but instantly, I knew that it wasn't an animal nor human. Something in between, perhaps. Something unearthly. Dangerous.


End file.
